Suicide Lane Cafe
by Estrella'black
Summary: Daddy's Little Cannibal. Bella si saltó del acantilado para suicidarse y sucedió, cosa que hizo a Edward ir a Italia a suicidarse. Una toma diferente de la vida después de la muerte. BXE Cursi.


**A/N: **Así que este es mi intento de crear creatividad. He estado apático sobre todo últimamente. Como esa. Esta historia ha estado en mi mente por un tiempo, y después de ver una vieja película de Sundance, estaba como que "Necesito escribir esta historia" Así que espero que no sea tan mala como creo que será.

**Summary: **Bella si saltó del acantilado para suicidarse y sucedió, cosa que hizo a Edward ir a Italia a suicidarse. Una toma diferente de la vida después de la muerte. BXE Cursi.

**Disclaimer:** Luna nueva no me pertenece. Y la historia es de Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**Inspiración para esta historia:** Tengo muchas inspiraciones para esta historia. Dante's _Inferno_, _Wristcutters: A Love Story_, pensar demasiado en lo que pasa después de la muerte y Luna Nueva por supuesto. Pero la mayor es la canción "Gloomy Sunday" a cual han apodado "La canción suicida húngara" porque se _rumora_ (no está confirmado) que causó muchos suicidios en la Gran Depresión (averigüen). Incluso el compositor original se suicido. Es una canción hermosa, y muchos artistas han hecho covers de ella. Mi favorita es la de Bjork porque soy gran fan de él. Escúchenla si pueden, está en youtube. Es muy triste.

"No podría vivir conmigo mismo si me suicidara."  
-Desconocido

**Suicide Lane Café**

Todo es lo mismo aquí, solo un poco peor. Me las arreglé para encontrar trabajo en un café local. Servía café a gente que se ahogaba en whiskey o vodka y regularmente leía poemas sobre el suicidio. Como si lograr lo que querían no fuera suficiente para ellos. Traté de alegrar el lugar con flores y luces fluorescentes, pero siempre estaba esa ley que decía que mientras tú fueras miserable, todo a tu alrededor lo seria también. Las flores murieron pocas horas después, y las luces se fundieron. Así que, aquí estábamos, atrapados con flores muertas y luces que nunca brillarían más que una luz negra.

Un poco de gente, muy poca, habían encontrado la manera de estar de algún modo felices mientras estaban ahí. Se reunían con amantes perdidos, o amigos que se habían suicidado después de ellos. Hubo un grupo de gente suicida en el café hace unos días. El líder pidió un capuchino, así que derrepente todos quisieron uno. Pensé en servirles lattes a todos en lugar de capuchinos, para reestructurar las cosas, pero no quería que un montón de clientes molestos me persiguieran. Además, con mi suerte, los lattes se convertirían en capuchinos. Cosas raras habían pasado.

Había pensado en Edward. Una parte de mi esperaba verlo aquí algún día, pero luego sacudía ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. No quería ver a Edward aquí, no importaba cuanto lo extrañara. Era mejor para el estar en casa, con su familia. No sabía que podría ser capaz de hacer Esme si se enterara de que Edward se había suicidado. Nunca le desearía un dolor como ese a ella.

"Señora." Alguien me llamó.

Mi cabeza se levantó de la mesa que estaba limpiando. Un chico muy alto estaba sentado junto a su novia, al menos asumía que era su novia, ya que su brazo estaba alrededor de ella y sonreía-un raro placer que muy poca gente podía tener cuando estaba aquí. Dejé la toalla en la mesa y tomé el cuaderno de notas de mi delantal.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Traté de sonreír, de verdad, pero simplemente no pude. Era como tratar de forzarme a estornudar. Sin importar cuánto deseara hacerlo, simplemente no pasaba.

"Escuché que Kurt Cobain viene aquí algunas veces…" Susurró.

Luché contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos. No podía culparlo. Yo estaba en shock cuando vi mi primera celebridad pasar entrar a través de la puerta principal. Era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. De hecho me las había arreglado para entablar un tipo de amistad con algunos de ellos. Eran igual que todos aquí. Solitarios y depresivos.

Asentí. "Viene de vez en cuando."

"¿Así que eso significa que si se suicidó?" Preguntó la chica. Su voz era tan baja como la de su novio, solo que un poco más ansiosa.

Dudé. "Es complicado." Ni siquiera yo lo entendía bien. Solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con una sobredosis de heroína, una identidad desconocida, y mucho dinero. "¿Quieren algo de beber?" Pregunté, decidía a ver si podía vender algo.

"No." La chica sacudió la cabeza. "No tomo café." Se bajó su cuello de tortuga. Había un largo corte muy profundo, a lo largo de su garganta. Me encogí y tragué mi reciente cena de vuelta. No quería imaginar cómo era el primer día que llegó aquí.

Dependiendo de cómo moriste, te despertabas. Si te habías ahogado como yo, despertabas tosiendo toda el agua que había entrado en tus pulmones. Me tomó treinta minutos sacar toda el agua de mi cuerpo. Incluso me las arreglé para tragarme un par de algas. Era doloroso toser, también. Ahora imaginen como seria si te habías cortado la garganta. No solo era difícil respirar, tendrías que lidiar con toda la sangre que saliera de ella. Aunque estábamos muertos, aun podíamos sentir dolor.

"¿Cómo-"Comencé a mover mi mano enfrente de mi garganta. No quería terminar la pregunta. No estaba tratando de ser grosera, era curiosidad honesta.

"Como muy lento." Me sonrió mientras ponía el cuello de su suéter de vuelta en su cuello. Hice una mueca, no quería ni imaginarme como era.

"¿Cómo te suicidaste?" Preguntó el chico. Lo miré. Debí haberme ofendido más por la pregunta, pero es común que te lo pregunten aquí. Es como si estuvieras preguntando la hora.

"Salté desde una montaña hacia agua helada. Por eso mi piel en azul." Alargué mi brazo para que lo viera. "Desarrollé hipotermia después de ahogarme."

Asintió, obviamente no le había impresionado mi respuesta. "Yo metí mi cabeza en el horno." Alardeó, recargándose en su silla. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Lo odiaba. Había estado aquí por cuatro meses y no había podido sonreír ni una vez. El había estado aquí por solo unos días, probablemente y ya estaba casi echándose a reír.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió orgullosamente. "Hicimos como Romeo y Julieta." Comenzó a frotar su pulgar en su mano. "Nuestros padres no nos dejaban casarnos, así que nos suicidamos."

Asentí. No podía juzgarlos. Estaba aquí porque me habían votado. Ellos lo estaban porque estaban enamorados. Hasta donde yo sabía, tenían una mejor razón para estar aquí que yo.

"Bien," Hice otro intento de sonrisa, "llámenme si necesitan algo." Metí mi cuaderno de notas dentro de mi delantal y volví a limpiar mesas.

Esperaba que fuera otra aburrida noche, llena con poesía gótica, canciones lastimosas, y gente ebria. Pensaba en irme temprano a casa, pero no habría ninguna diferencia. Mi compañera es una actriz congelada que decidió congelarse a sí misma para ser descongelada en un futuro. Resulta que congelarte a ti misma, aunque sea por la ciencia, es suicidio. Así que pasa su tiempo libre inhalando cocaína e inyectándose heroína.

La campana que colgaba en la puerta del café sonó. No despegué mi vista de la misa. "Bienvenido al Suicide Lane Cafè" dije con voz monótona. "Si necesitas algo solo pídelo"

Dejé la mesa y me dirigí al mostrador, terminé tropezándome con mi pie y caí al piso. Aun seguía siendo desequilibrada, aunque estuviera muerta.

"¿Estás bien?" Una aterciopelada voz preguntó.

Asentí mientras trataba de ponerme de pie. "Si, me caigo todo el tiempo." Pasé mis manos por el delantal para alisarlo. "Gracias por preguntar. ¿Quieres algo de beber?" Tomé el cuadernillo de notas y lo miré. "Oh Dios."

Era Edward, pero luego no lo era. Lucia como él. Seguía siendo fantasmalmente pálido, su cabello seguía siendo broncíneo, sus ojos no eran topacio, eran verdes. Me sonrió; una pequeña risa salió de sus labios. Nunca había escuchado a alguien reír aquí antes. Mi visión se nubló. Limpié las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en mis ojos. No quería que nada me impidiera verlo. Edward estaba aquí. _Mi _Edward estaba aquí.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?" Mi voz se quebró al final. "¿Cómo puedes ser-"No me dejó terminar la frase, no me importó. Sus manos se envolvieron a mí alrededor y me empujó a su pecho. No era de piedra como solía serlo. Era suave y agradable. Sus dedos se metieron entre mis cabellos y sus labios presionaron fuertemente mi mejilla. Eran suaves. El era suave. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda e inhalé profundamente. Olía como lo recordaba, solo que mejor.

"He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento." Me susurró Edward. Su agarre se apretó. Dejé salir un largo suspiro y lo acerqué más a mí. No quería que me dejara, porque si lo hacía, tal vez desaparecería, y me quedaría aquí, atrapada por el resto de la eternidad, sabiendo que solo fue una alucinación.

"No me dejes." Supliqué cuando aflojó su agarre. "Por favor." No me importaba si sonaba desesperada, o si alguien estaba viéndonos. Nada importaba mientras Edward no me dejar.

"No voy a irme a ningún lado, Bella." Prometió Edward. Su voz era como una nana. Presionó sus labios en lo alto de mi cabeza. "Lo prometo." Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mis brazos y me separó de él. Antes de que pudiera protestar entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me llevó a la mesa más cercana.

"¿C-como, que, t-tus ojos?" No podía encontrar la pregunta correcta para hacerle, había muchas. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté finalmente.

Edward respiró profundamente. "Nunca esperé que el infierno fuera así." Evitó mi pregunta. "Dante dijo que cuando una persona se suicidaba se convertía en un árbol donde los pájaros te arrancaban las hojas por el resto de la eternidad. Nunca imaginé que sería algo como esto." Su agarre en mi mano se apretó. "Cuando Rosalie me dijo que, que tu" Paró el mismo. Su cara estaba retorcida ante el pensamiento de cómo nombrar mi suicidio.

"¿Rosalie te lo dijo?" Pregunté. No podía imaginar a Rosalie siendo lo suficientemente amable como para decirle a Edward que estaba muerta. Alice, Carlisle tal vez, pero no Rosalie.

Asintió. "Cuando me dijo…que había pasado. ¡No pude vivir conmigo mismo!" Dudó. "Quería volver Bella, era un desastre sin ti. Hacia miserables a todos a mí alrededor. Pensé en suicidarme, muchas veces, pero prefería haber vuelto contigo."

El dolor era evidente en su voz. Esto de verdad debía ser el infierno. No podía imaginarme un castigo más horrible que escuchar a Edward decirme que había pensado en suicidarse mientras estaba sin mí. No quería que sufriera por mí.

"Nunca imaginé un lugar como este después de que," sus labios se movieron, "te seguí en la oscuridad." (followed you into the dark-the cab)

Rodé los ojos. "¿también la escuchaste?" Pregunté. Era una canción popular en la radio. La ponían sin parar, esa y "Gloomy Sunday". Y la gente se preguntaba porque había tantos intentos de suicidio…

Edward sonrió. "Tiene un buen ritmo."

Sacudí la cabeza. Deseaba poder sonreírle para enseñarle que estaba bromeando, pero no podía. "Como lo hiciste, cómo pudiste, es casi imposible matar a un vampiro."

Asintió. "Lo es. Por eso fui con los vulturi, un grupo de vampiros que gobiernan la comunidad vampiresa. Se lo pedí a Aro, el líder, pero se negó. Así que hice lo único que sabía que no tolerarían. Les enseñé a un enorme grupo de humanos como lucia en el sol."

No dije nada. Las imágenes de Edward en el sol llegaron a mi mente. Me negué a pensar en eso por más tiempo. Era muy difícil matar a un vampiro, y no quería imaginarme a Edward pasar por ese tipo de muerte.

"¿Aun puedes leer mentes?" Pregunté.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Es algo molesto. No sé cómo la gente puede vivir, buen, existir, sin ese poder." Me sonrió.

"Te acostumbrará." Traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no funcionó. No iba a sonreír nunca.

"Te he extrañado, Bella." Llevó mi mano a sus labios. "Sé que te hice daño, y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, pero, ¿crees que puedas hacer un lugar para mí en tu vida después de la muerte?" Aunque había perdido sus cualidades vampiras, Edward seguía siendo encantador.

"Claro." Asentí. "No puedo imaginar- ¿Qué hubieras pensado si no hubiera dicho si?" Pregunté. Pensaba que era obvio lo mucho que quería estar con él. Preferiría morir que estar con él.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo pensó dos veces. Tiró de mi mano. Me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacia él. Envolvió la otra mano alrededor de mi cintura. "Te amo" dijo. "Y nunca voy a dejarte de nuevo. Jamás"

Me incliné para que mi cara estuviera a su nivel. Me sonrió. Sus ojos estaban brillando. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros. Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos. Mi corazón se hinchó y su agarre en su mano se apretó. Había olvidado lo hermoso y maravilloso que se sentían sus labios contra los míos. Había soñado con ello, por meses, y ninguna de mis fantasías se acercaba a esto.

Se apartó. Con la respiración entrecortada. "Te amo, Bella" Dijo sonriéndome.

"También te amo, Edward."

Las luces en el café brillaron y un florero que había estado lleno con flores marchitas estuvo lleno con un ramo de rosas rojas derrepente. Mi mandíbula cayó. Las flores estaban vivas, y no solo vivas, sino que se habían convertido en rosas. Las luces centelleaban y hacían todo menos depresivo. Miré a Edward quien estaba sonriéndome. Y por primera vez desde que se fue. Sonreí de verdad.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **Así que, si les gustó, dejen un review. Si no, lo siento, tal vez la próxima vez. Gracias por leer y espero de verdad que les haya gustado

Daddy's Little Cannibal

N/T: Ay me duermo me duermo! :S Perdon si tiene fallas por ahi o algo...es la una de la mañana Y hoy desperte muy temprano para ir al doctor..luego anduve para todos lados con mi mama Y...si, fue un dia muy cansado xD Estuve TODO el dia en la computadora dejando capitulos listos para subir esta semana' Traduci todos hoy, son como seis :S sin contar este'

Ay me canse! :P Apreciaria muchisimo sus reviews en este momento! no saben cuanto (x Igualmente GRACIAS a todos sus reviews en todas las historias (:  
Los amo Y me animan a seguir...enfin mañana me voy de viaje a visitiar a mi familia (deseenme suerte en el camino) pidan por mi (: Los que quieran claro...pero en los viajes  
siempre es buena una pequeña oracion por eso de los accidentes en carretera Y la inseguridad en Mexico :P Okk...suficiente; espero que hayan disfrutado este fic (:

BaY (;

Kiss her kiss her (8)


End file.
